Across the Time
by DellaD
Summary: Во время одной из миссий Саманта была смертельно ранена, Джек приезжает в КЗВ лишь для того, чтобы попрощаться с ней, но после мемориальной службы он решает все исправить. Фик написан по сюжету клипа "Across the Time" by manu.


**Across the time**

**Время действия**: где-то 9-10 сезон  
><strong>Персонажи<strong>: Джек О'Нилл, Саманта Картер, Дениэл Джексон, эпизодически мелькают Тил'к, Митчелл, Вала, Лэндри и даже президент Хейз  
><strong>Саммари<strong>: во время одной из миссий Саманта была смертельно ранена, Джек приезжает в КЗВ лишь для того, чтобы попрощаться с ней, но после мемориальной службы он решает все исправить.  
><strong>Комментарий<strong>: фик написан по сюжету клипа **Across the time** автора **manu **(клип можно найти на YouTube, отыскав канал **zonamanu**), соответственно при написании я больше пыталась вписаться в клип, чем в канон. В тексте использованы слова песни Sia "Lullaby".  
><strong>Дисклеймер<strong>: мир и персонажи принадлежат правообладателям, идея и сюжет принадлежат manu, текст песни - ее автору, соответственно мне принадлежит только нижеследующий набор букв :-D Никакой выгоды по-прежнему из этого не извлекаю.

* * *

><p><em>Send a wish upon a star<br>Do the work and you'll go far  
>Send a wish upon a star<br>Make a map and there you are_

Всю свою жизнь он старался поступать хорошо.

Нет, не хорошо. Скорее правильно. Только представления о том, что правильно, а что нет, у него всегда были свои. Чаще всего они не соответствовали инструкциям, каким-либо религиозным воззрениям или общечеловеческой морали. Определять такие вещи он всегда доверял своей интуиции.

Например, обычный звонок телефона почему-то в этот раз прозвучал абсолютно неправильно. Генерал-майор Джек О'Нилл заранее почувствовал, что ничего хорошего ему не скажут. Голос Дениэла на другом конце телефонной линии подтвердил это.

– Тебе нужно приехать, – говорил он напряженно и глухо. – Чем скорее, тем лучше. Доктора считают, что у нее не так много времени. То есть на аппарате ее, конечно, можно держать еще долго, но ты ведь знаешь ее распоряжение на этот счет? В общем, тебя мы дождемся в любом случае, но будет лучше, если ждать не придется слишком долго… Так будет честнее по отношению к ней… Ты меня слышишь?

Он слышал только первую сказанную другом фразу: «Сэм тяжело ранена. Она умирает». После этого его мозг отказался воспринимать слова.

Почему-то Джеку всегда казалось, что она никогда не умрет. Им всегда удавалось выкручиваться из самых невероятных ситуаций. Другие гибли, но не они. Им всегда везло. Должно было везти и дальше. Он был уверен в этом. Это было бы _правильно_.

– Джек? – очередной раз позвал Дениэл, возвращая О'Нилла к действительности.

– Я скоро буду, – бросил он в трубку, одновременно с этим вскакивая на ноги и снимая китель со спинки офисного стула.

Своему помощнику Джек велел немедленно вызвать ему машину и найти любой самолет, – военный или гражданский, – который в кратчайший срок доставит его в Колорадо-Спрингс. На робкое замечание сержанта о том, что у него на сегодня и на завтра назначено несколько встреч и совещаний, он рявкнул:

– Так отмените их!

Куда он так торопится, О'Нилл не знал. Ему казалось, что если он сможет добраться до комплекса в горе Шайен вовремя, если застанет ее в сознании, то она как по мановению волшебной палочки поправится. Ведь не могло так произойти, что Саманты Картер не станет. Это было бы так… неправильно.

* * *

><p><em>Send a hope upon a wave<br>A dying wish before the grave  
>Send a hope upon a wave<br>For all this souls you failed to save_

В медицинском изоляторе базы Командования Звездных Врат и раньше умирали люди, но, казалось, еще никогда здесь не царила настолько подавленная атмосфера. Тишина, нарушаемая лишь пиканьем аппарата жизнеобеспечения, была такой плотной, что почти ощущалась кожей.

Хотя это было против обычных врачебных правил, вокруг кровати, на которой лежала умирающая женщина, толпилось немало народу.

Ближе всех стояли Дениэл и Тил'к. Джексон уже искусал в кровь все губы, стараясь удержать рвущиеся наружу слезы. Он всегда любил Саманту. Не так, как он любил Ша'ре или Сару, а как подругу, может быть, даже сестру. Видеть ее сейчас такой бледной и безжизненной, знать, что только многочисленные трубки поддерживают жизнь в ее теле, было для него невыносимо. Он одновременно надеялся, что Джек скоро приедет, и боялся этого. Как он посмотрит ему в глаза? Как он скажет ему, что надежды совсем нет? Что будет с О'Ниллом, если даже в глазах всегда невозмутимого джаффа сейчас стоят слезы? Для них с Тил'ком Саманта всегда была другом и боевым товарищем, но ни для кого из них не было секретом, что для Джека она значила гораздо больше.

Чуть подальше, ближе к выходу, верхом на стуле сидел Кэм, пряча лицо в сложенных на спинке стула руках. Хотя он был знаком с Картер не так давно, как Тил'к и Джексон, в этот момент его сердце разрывалось ничуть не меньше, чем их сердца. Формально он был командиром ЗВ-1, хотя они с Картер оба носили звание подполковника. Но именно он руководил миссиями ЗВ-1, именно он настойчиво просил Сэм вернуться в команду. Ее смерть будет на его совести. Даже если все вокруг говорили ему, что это их работа, что никто не застрахован… и все такое. Сам он всегда будет считать себя виноватым.

Вала Мал Доран наоборот сидела дальше всех от входа. Она забилась в самый темный угол, чтобы никто не видел, как по ее щекам текут слезы. Отчаянно грызя ногти, она старалась только не слишком громко шмыгать носом.

– Где она? – голос О'Нилла, донесшийся из коридора, вывел всех из оцепенения, в котором они пребывали.

– Сюда, генерал, – ответил чей-то голос.

Несколько секунд спустя в изолятор влетел Джек и замер на месте так резко, словно стукнулся о невидимую преграду. Он не заметил ни Тил'ка с Дениэлом, ни тем более Митчелла с Валой. С ним тоже никто не поздоровался. Все лишь отступили в стороны, освобождая ему место рядом с кроватью Саманты.

Двигаясь очень медленно, Джек приблизился к неподвижному телу Саманты. Как и всегда, ему безумно хотелось прикоснуться к ней. Сколько он себя помнил, ему всегда хотелось прикоснуться к ней, но чаще всего он себя сдерживал. Сейчас сдерживаться не было причин: никто из присутствующих его не осудил бы, а карьере Картер это уже точно не могло повредить, но он почему-то забыл об этом. Или просто боялся. Ее рука могла оказаться настолько холодной и настолько реальной, что ему пришлось бы, наконец, поверить: это конец.

– Она еще?.. – начал он не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному, но голос подвел его, и ему пришлось замолчать.

– Нет, – тихо ответил Дениэл. – Она была в сознании только тогда, когда мы доставили ее на базу. Потом она впала в кому и больше не приходила в себя.

– Что произошло? – спросил Джек по инерции. Ему это не было важно. Какая разница? Поэтому и ответ он слушал не очень внимательно.

– Поселение на P9C-882… Нападение солдат Орай… Сэм отстала от команды… Пока шел бой, ее тяжело ранили… Слишком много потеряла крови… Повреждены жизненно-важные органы…

– Неужели совсем ничего нельзя сделать? Асгарды? Ток'ра?

– С Асгардами нет связи, а Ток'ра сказали, что ни один симбионт не сможет помочь: повреждения слишком серьезные. Ничего нельзя сделать, Джек, – тихо закончил Дениэл, поднимая глаза к потолку, как будто обращался к высшим силам. – Даже Ома не придет, чтобы помочь ей вознестись.

– Можете оставить нас ненадолго? – попросил О'Нилл.

– Конечно.

Когда все вышли из изолятора, Джек все-таки накрыл ладонь Картер своей. Ему всегда казалось, что этот момент никогда не наступит. Если один из них и должен был когда-то прощаться с другим навсегда, то это должна была быть она. Хотя бы потому, что он был намного старше.

– Это неправильно, – пробормотал он. Хотя он смотрел на нее, он не видел восковой маски, в которое превратилось ее лицо. Перед его глазами стояла живая Саманта, смотрела на него, и в ее невозможно голубых глазах был упрек. Не потому что она умирала, а он оставался жить, а потому что, как и раньше, он стоял перед ней, как истукан, и не знал, что сказать. А что теперь он мог сказать? «Я люблю тебя»? Зачем? Какое теперь это могло иметь значение? Кому это было нужно? Поэтому он просто повторил: – Неправильно…

Джек не заметил, как пролетело время. Когда в изолятор заглянула доктор Лэм, он даже не услышал, что она обратилась к нему. Ей пришлось подойти ближе и коснуться его плеча, чтобы он заметил ее.

– Сэр? Нам надо…

– Куда вы торопитесь? – резко спросил он. – Неужели нельзя подождать пару дней? Может быть, она…

– Нет, сэр, – твердо перебила Кэролин. – Не может. Мы должны отпустить ее. Мне очень жаль.

О'Нилл хотел еще что-то возразить, но Дениэл остановил его:

– Джек, не надо.

Он бы еще много чего мог сказать, но не стал. О'Нилл молча отступил назад. Он не согласился с ними, просто сдался.

Снова повисла мертвая тишина, в которой аппарат тихо отсчитывал медленный пульс, а чуть дрожащие руки Кэролин Лэм отключали трубку за трубкой, вытаскивали иглу за иглой. Когда единственным оборудованием, что еще было присоединено к Саманте, остались датчики пульса и давления, Вала громко всхлипнула. Дениэл обнял ее и прижал к груди, а Джек даже не услышал этого. Единственное, что он слышал, – это затихающее сердцебиение. Еще секунда – и непрерывный сигнал оповестил их о том, что сердце подполковника Картер остановилось навсегда.

* * *

><p><em>Send a question in the wind<br>It's hard to know where to begin  
>So send the question in the wind<br>And give an answer to a friend_

Мемориальная служба была красивой, торжественной и очень правильной, хотя официальный протокол и был нарушен. Получать свернутый флаг Соединенных Штатов из рук почетного караула должен был бы Кэмерон Митчелл как действующий командир отряда, в котором Саманта служила. Однако как-то само собой получилось, что генерал О'Нилл занял его место. Никто ничего не говорил, никто ни с кем не обсуждал этого. Просто так было _правильно_, а потому всем понятно.

На поминки Джек не пошел, предпочел засесть в одиночестве в баре, который, бывало, навещал, пока жил в Колорадо-Спрингс. Он был благодарен Дениэлу и Тил'ку за то, что те даже не пытались составить ему компанию. Сэм была по-своему дорога каждому из них, но его друзья понимали, что сейчас Джеку нужны не поминки, не посиделки в узком кругу, которыми солдаты часто провожают своих погибших товарищей. Ему нужно было побыть наедине со своими мыслями, со своими воспоминаниями. Наедине с Самантой.

Джеку все время казалось, что она еще здесь. Как будто стоит у него за плечом: присутствие чувствуется, а увидеть не получается. Если рядом начинала смеяться женщина, он слышал эхо смеха Картер. Когда дверь бара открывалась, ему на мгновение чудился ее силуэт.

– _Сэм Картер? Откуда он переводится? – спросил Джек, что-то помечая в своем файле. _

– _**Она**__ переводится, – поправил его женский голос. _

_Он поднял голову и увидел ее точеный силуэт на фоне дверного проема. Уверенным шагом Саманта пересекла комнату для брифингов и подошла к нему._

– _Вы, должно быть, полковник О'Нилл, – ее голос сначала звучал мягко, чуть возбужденно: она была в двух шагах от работы, к которой стремилась так давно. Но потом, словно опомнившись, она по-военному четко выпалила: – Капитан Саманта Картер, прибыла для прохождения службы, сэр, – и отсалютовала по всем правилам. _

Джек помнил каждое мгновение их первой встречи. Он вел себя как идиот, она привычно отстаивала свое право находиться в той комнате. Ей казалось, что его скепсис был вызван тем, что она женщина, а он лишь неуютно чувствовал себя в компании ученых.

Перед первым совместным проходом через Врата она пообещала:

– Я вас не подведу. Вот увидите, полковник, когда узнаете меня лучше, я вам понравлюсь.

– О, я уже обожаю вас, капитан, – заверил он ее. Тогда он еще мог позволить себе с легкостью говорить подобные вещи, потому что ничего _такого_ не чувствовал. Она была просто очень красивой, очень умной, очень молодой женщиной. Он встречал таких раньше, он даже служил с такими раньше. Не учел он только того, что _раньше_ он был женат и всегда помнил об этом. А теперь он был свободен. И она была свободна.

Все могло бы быть совсем иначе. Будь он настойчивей, будь она решительней, будь их служба не такой напряженной, будь он немного моложе или она немного старше… Как-то оно могло быть, наверное. Ему всегда казалось, что они совершают ошибку. Хорошо, пусть не всегда, но с тех пор, как Дениэл побывал в альтернативной реальности, где они с Картер были помолвлены. Или с тех пор, как их посетила Картер из другой альтернативной реальности, где они были женаты.

Иногда они были близки к той черте, что отделяет влюбленных от любовников, но каждый раз что-то мешало сделать последний, самый важный шаг. Каждый раз они отступали назад, так ни разу и не решившись узнать, как могло бы сложиться. Это ранило сейчас больше всего: ему всегда казалось, что у него еще есть шанс, и он жил этой надеждой. А теперь все закончилось раз и навсегда. Закончилось, так и не начавшись. Если бы только он мог повернуть время вспять, он бы все сделал иначе. Сказал бы те слова, что часто повторял мысленно, не решаясь озвучить ей. Потребовал бы ответа, расставил бы все точки над «и». Он бы не позволил снова «оставить это в комнате». А там уж или пан, или пропал…

«Пан или пропал…», – мысленно повторил он, вдруг осознав, что нашел решение. Залпом допив свой бокал, он торопливо расплатился и направился к выходу.

Джек ни с кем не стал прощаться, ни с кем не стал советоваться. Несколько часов спустя он уже снова был в Вашингтоне. Алкоголь еще не успел полностью выветриться из его головы, когда он излагал президенту Хейзу свою просьбу.

Тот был в курсе произошедшего. Знал он и о том, кем была Саманта Картер для программы Звездных Врат. Судя по сочувствию, которое плескалось в его взгляде, когда он смотрел на своего советника, президент подозревал и о том, кем Саманта Картер была для него.

– Генерал, вы что, пьяны? – спросил Хейз, дослушав его до конца.

– Никак нет, сэр, – ответил Джек с очень серьезным видом. – Уже нет.

– Насколько я помню, в отчетах, которые я читал про этот аппарат, сама подполковник Картер настаивала на том, чтобы не использовать его. Она писала, что это может иметь непредсказуемые последствия для нашей истории.

– Я собираюсь вернуться всего на сутки назад и предотвратить лишь одно конкретное событие, – возразил О'Нилл. – Для нашей истории это не будет иметь значение.

– Разве это вообще возможно? – президент плеснул себе в бокал немного виски. – Мне казалось, эта штука путешествует только на большие временные промежутки, – он присел на краешек своего стола и ослабил узел галстука.

О'Нилл продолжал стоять по стойке «смирно», серьезный и уверенный в своей правоте.

– Я заставлю джампер работать так, как нужно мне, – сказал он.

– А как быть с возможным временным парадоксом? Что будет с этим временем? Куда вы потом вернетесь? Будет ли вам куда возвращаться? Что вообще с вами будет? Об этом всем вы подумали?

– Подумал.

– И?

– Мне плевать.

Лаконично и грубо, зато честно. Президенту нравился этот человек: он был хорошим солдатом, но скверным политиком. Решимость, написанная на его лице, говорила Хейзу гораздо больше, чем сам генерал.

– Вы ведь все равно это сделаете? – тихо уточнил президент, хотя прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос. О'Нилл спрашивал его разрешения только по одной причине: ему нужно было пройти через Врата, и он не хотел подставлять тех, кто его через них пропустит.

Джек лишь отвел взгляд в сторону и скрипнул зубами. Он до сих пор так и не знал, насколько можно доверять Генри Хейзу. Если он вслух признает, что пойдет против приказа, его могут сразу задержать, чтобы не дать этого сделать. Если кто-то в Белом Доме решит, что его действия угрожают национальной безопасности, с ним могут сделать все, что угодно.

– Хорошо, генерал, – президент кивнул, грустно улыбнувшись. – Я все понимаю. Даже немного вам завидую: вы все еще готовы совершать подвиги и глупости ради женщины. Я распоряжусь, чтобы вас пропустили через Врата. Удачи вам.

– Спасибо, сэр, – искренне поблагодарил Джек. Все-таки Хейз оказался неплохим парнем. – Разрешите идти?

– Идите… _Джек_,_ – _президент отсалютовал ему бокалом. – Прощайте.

О'Нилл кивнул. Президент Хейз взглядом проводил его до двери, а потом тяжело вздохнул и сделал большой глоток виски.

* * *

><p><em>Place your past into a book<br>Put in everything you ever took  
>Place your past into a book<br>Burn the pages let them cook_

Вернувшись в КЗВ следующим утром, Джек первым делом нашел Дениэла. Тот, как он и ожидал, окопался в своем кабинете, зарывшись в книги, древние таблички, фотографии надписей. У каждого свой способ справиться с горем. Кто-то смотрит на дно стакана, кто-то с головой уходит в работу, а Дениэл прятался в прошлом.

– Привет, – позвал Джек, привлекая к себе внимание.

Джексон посмотрел на него, не узнавая, потом моргнул, и взгляд его стал более осмысленным. Он отложил в сторону книгу и вышел из-за стола навстречу другу.

– Привет, – осторожно поздоровался Дениэл, внимательно разглядывая его. – Ты вчера совсем пропал куда-то. Ты как?

– Бывало лучше, – О'Нилл попытался изобразить свою обычную беспечную ухмылку, но ему это не удалось. – Но и хуже тоже бывало, так что не будем об этом.

– Хорошо, – медленно протянул Джексон. – Тогда о чем будем?

– Расскажи мне еще раз, как это произошло. Подробно. Где вы были, когда прилетел корабль Орай. Где была Сэм, когда ее ранили. Мне нужны подробности: точное место, точное время. Все, что сможешь вспомнить.

– Зачем? – Дениэл болезненно поморщился. – Чем тебе это поможет?

– Дениэл, пожалуйста, – Джек не собирался ничего объяснять, пока не услышит то, что ему было нужно. – Просто расскажи все, что помнишь.

– Ладно…

Рассказ занял у него не менее получаса. Джексон все время сбивался, несколько раз останавливался, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. Закончив, он снова пытливо посмотрел на О'Нилла.

– Зачем тебе это?

– Я собираюсь все исправить, – честно признался Джек. Теперь он мог это сделать.

– Что? – не поверил Дениэл.

– Я собираюсь взять джампер Древних, что мы оставили на P3X-275, вернуться в прошлое и все исправить.

– Это невозможно, – в голосе Дениэла слышалась зарождающаяся паника. – Джампер не может перемещаться на такие короткие временные отрезки.

– О, он сможет, поверь мне, – со своим обычным упрямством заявил Джек.

– Даже если так… – Дениэл тряхнул головой. – Ты себе последствия представляешь?

– Надеюсь, что мне удастся спасти ее и этого нашего разговора никогда не будет.

– Но как же парадокс? Ты окажешься в одном времени в двух разных местах! Помнишь, что было с Картер из альтернативной реальности?

– Я не собираюсь переместиться в альтернативную реальность, Дениэл, – возразил Джек, начиная раздражаться.

– Это вопрос терминологии, Джек, – резко осадил его Джексон. – Если ты отправляешься в прошлое и что-то в нем меняешь, то ты автоматически оказываешься в реальности, альтернативной той, из который ты уходил в прошлое. Может произойти точно такой же отказ энтропийного каскада, который чуть не убил альтернативную Сэм.

– Мы уже были в шестьдесят девятом, и нам ничего не было!

– Это потому, что мы ничего не меняли! Мы путешествовали в рамках одного пространственно-временного континуума, по предопределенной временной петле!

– Замолчи, я все равно не понимаю, что ты говоришь, – Джек раздраженно махнул на него рукой.

– Вот именно, Джек, ты не понимаешь! Ты ни хрена не понимаешь и собираешься сунуть голову в петлю, в надежде, что она тебя не задушит, но вероятность этого слишком мала!

– Дениэл, послушай…

– Нет, это ты послушай! – взорвался Джексон. – Хотя бы раз в жизни послушай меня! Я уже потерял одного друга на этой неделе, я не хочу потерять еще и тебя! Мы не знаем, как это работает, к каким последствиям это приведет! Была бы здесь Сэм, она бы тебе мозги вправила…

– Но ее здесь нет, – рявкнул Джек, и Дениэл тут же замолчал. – Вся проблема в том, что ее здесь нет, – теперь его голос звучал хрипло, глухо. – Это не _я_ чего-то не понимаю, а _ты_ не понимаешь. Я собираюсь сделать так, что ты не потеряешь ни одного из нас. Этого просто не случится. У меня есть шанс спасти ее. Я его использую. Ты меня не остановишь. Я сделаю то, что должен, а там уж… будь, что будет. Вот _так_ это работает, малыш Дэнни.

Сказав это, он вышел из кабинета Джексона, а тот лишь беспомощно смотрел ему вслед. В одном Джек был прав: остановить его не смог бы никто.

Дениэлу ничего не оставалось, кроме как прийти в зал отправки и попрощаться с О'Ниллом. То же самое пришли сделать Тил'к, Кэмерон и даже Вала. Генерал Лэндри тоже был здесь. Смотрел на своего друга, облаченного в полевую форму и бронежилет, с явным неодобрением.

– Если бы не приказ из Белого Дома, я бы тебя не пропустил, – сказал генерал.

– Я знаю, Хэнк, – кивнул Джек. Потом он обвел взглядом собравшихся в зале отправки, задержав его на Тил'ке и Дениэле дольше, чем на остальных. Его друг-джаффа как всегда предлагал пойти с ним, но О'Нилл отказался. В этот раз он должен был сделать все один. – Полагаю, именно сейчас вы должны пожелать мне удачи.

Все военные, присутствовавшие в зале и наблюдающие за отправкой из контрольной рубки, как по команде вытянулись по стойке смирно и отсалютовали ему. Вала тоже повторила этот жест, хотя и не служила в ВВС, но она никогда особо не заботилась о таких мелочах. Тил'к торжественно поклонился, а Дениэл только скрестил руки на груди и один за всех озвучил пожелание:

– Удачи, Джек.

О'Нилл кивнул и решительно шагнул в гипертоннель.

* * *

><p><em>And you stood tall<br>Now you will fall  
>Don't break the spell<br>Of a life spent trying to do well_

Джампер обнаружился точно в том месте, в котором они его оставили. Открыв дверь, Джек вошел внутрь и остановился.

– _Невероятно, правда?_ – услышал он голос Саманты, и ему показалось, что краем глаза он увидел ее справа от себя. Однако стоило ему повернуть голову в ту сторону, как видение сразу исчезло. Он был здесь один, а Картер была не более чем воспоминанием.

Вдохнув поглубже, Джек нажал на кнопку, закрывающую дверь, и пролез в кабину джампера. Сначала он мысленно заставил эту штуку взлететь и развернуться, а потом сосредоточился на прыжке во времени.

«Давай, мне нужно только двадцать шесть часов. Всего двадцать шесть часов, не промахнись… Пожалуйста, всего один раз. Двадцать шесть часов», – думал он.

В конце концов, он услышал характерный звук, с которым активировалось устройство времени. Едва заметная вибрация прошла по корпусу корабля, по телу О'Нилла. Трудно было сказать, получилось ли у него совершить именно такой прыжок, к которому он стремился. Джек знал только один способ убедиться в этом. Набрав на дистанционном пульте адрес P9C-882, он дождался, когда тоннель стабилизировался, и направил в него джампер.

Корабль Орай как раз шел на снижение, когда он вылетел из Врат с другой стороны. Транспортные кольца уже переносили на поверхность группы солдат.

Джек оставил джампер в укромном месте и, пригибаясь к земле, поспешил мелкими перебежками к поселению. Он собирался оставаться незамеченным ровно столько, сколько будет возможно.

Он был еще довольно далеко от своей цели, когда услышал первые выстрелы P-90. Время было на исходе, поэтому ему пришлось выпрямиться и побежать в полную силу, уже ни от кого не скрываясь. Конечно, вскоре он был обнаружен, часть огня, которым обстреливали ЗВ-1, Орай перекинули на него.

Последние два с половиной года он почти не участвовал в миссиях, не считая пары эпизодов, и сейчас как никогда раньше ощущал недостаток практики. К счастью, до этого на протяжении нескольких десятилетий он был боевым офицером, а такие навыки не исчезают без следа.

«Это как кататься на велосипеде», – подумал Джек, уворачиваясь от очередного залпа бомбардировщика Орай. Кувырнувшись через голову, он выставил вперед автомат и выпустил несколько очередей. Пытаться сбить аппарат типа «глайдера смерти» из P-90 было сущим безумием, но такие трюки всегда удавались ему на пять с плюсом. Джек просто никогда не думал о том, что какие-то вещи невозможно сделать: слишком часто ему приходилось доказывать обратное. Вот и сейчас ему повезло попасть в какое-то уязвимое место бомбардировщика, и тот рухнул на землю.

Джек вскочил на ноги и бросился бежать дальше. Обитатели поселения с помощью ЗВ-1 делали все возможное, чтобы отбить атаку. Он видел Митчелла и Валу, стрелявших из укрытия по вражеским солдатам, но не стал тормозить, чтобы помочь им. Он знал, что с ними все будет в порядке, а вот Картер нуждалась в прикрытии.

Она была совсем одна. Металась между какими-то компьютерами, то ли стирая, то ли копируя важную информацию. У О'Нилла почти вырвался вздох облегчения, когда он увидел ее. Успел. Больше всего он боялся, что не успеет.

Оказалось, что Джек нашел ее как раз вовремя. Едва он увидел Сэм и успел испытать облегчение от того, что с ней все в порядке, как в помещение ворвался один из солдат Орай. Заметив Картер, он направил на нее свое оружие, но О'Нилл был готов к этому и действовал быстрее. Для верности он выпустил две очереди, превратив тело солдата в решето.

Саманта обернулась на этот звук. Сначала ее внимание привлек павший противник, а потом она заметила Джека. На мгновение их взгляды встретились. На губах Картер появилась счастливая улыбка, и только в тот момент Джек вспомнил, что они не виделись уже несколько месяцев. То, что его появление вызвало у нее столько радости, было приятно, но когда она сделала движение, намереваясь шагнуть к нему, он жестом остановил ее. Покачав головой, он отступил назад и скрылся из виду.

Джек не ушел далеко. Найдя укрытие, он внимательно следил за тем, чтобы с Самантой ничего не случилось до самого конца боевых действий. Лишь когда атака была отражена, он вернулся к джамперу.

Только снова заняв место пилота, О'Нилл вдруг почувствовал резкую боль в правом боку. Инстинктивно приложив к больному месту руку, он ощутил под пальцами теплую вязкую жидкость.

Расстегнув бронежилет и куртку, он осторожно приподнял футболку, чтобы осмотреть свою рану. Выглядело оно очень плохо. Джек повидал немало ранений и без всяких докторов мог понять, что все очень-очень плохо. Да и нарастающая с каждой секундной боль только подтверждала это.

Вариантов было не так много. Конечно, он мог бы попытаться добраться до Врат до того, как ЗВ-1 вернется на базу. Они могли бы помочь ему, может быть, врачам удалось бы спасти его. Но что потом? В той реальности, которую он только что создал собственными руками, ему не было места. Он знал это с самого начала. Зря президент и Дениэл пугали его возможными последствиями, думая, что он ничего не понимает. Он все прекрасно понимал, может быть, даже лучше, чем они. Отправляясь в прошлое, Джек знал, что берет билет в один конец. Нельзя манипулировать событиями безнаказанно, у всего есть своя цена. Может быть, О'Нилл был недостаточно умен, чтобы понять все эти тонкости с пространственно-временным… кем-то там, но зато он хорошо понимал другие вещи.

Ему пришла в голову мысль, что надо бы вернуть джампер на место, но он отмел ее. В этой временной линии джампер все еще был на месте. Там он и останется, потому что теперь не было надобности его забирать.

Оставалось только одно: увести этот аппарат подальше от Врат и поселений, чтобы его не нашли. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Почему-то космос показался Джеку самым подходящим местом. В конце концов, он был летчиком и астрономом-любителем. Где еще он мог бы хотеть встретить свою смерть?

Закрыв глаза, он мысленно заставил джампер снова взлететь. Машина слушалась его из рук вон плохо, ведь с каждой минутой ему было сложнее и сложнее сосредоточиться на чем-то. Все же ему хватило сил на то, чтобы вывести аппарат сначала на орбиту, а потом и в открытый космос.

Здесь было темно и тихо.

«Как в могиле», – с иронией подумал Джек.

Рана больше не беспокоила его. Он вообще теперь плохо чувствовал свое тело. Мысли путались, никак не связанные между собой образы сменяли друг друга. Обрывки миссий (неофициальных операций и путешествий сквозь Врата), друзья, с которыми он когда-то проводил время, женщины, которых он когда-то любил. Они мелькали перед закрытыми глазами, постепенно растворяясь во мраке.

«Так, наверное, лучше, – утешал себя Джек. – Тил'к бы сказал, что это хорошая смерть для воина… Как смерть вообще может быть хорошей? Никогда этого не понимал. Но лучше так, наверное, чем этот… каскад там… какой-то…»

– Отказ энтропийного каскада, – подсказала Саманта.

Ее голос прозвучал так ясно и показался таким реальным, что Джек заставил себя снова открыть глаза. Вместо темноты космоса он увидел перед собой барную стойку, за которой на неудобных высоких стульях восседали он сам и подполковник Картер. Они пили пиво, о чем-то тихо разговаривая, улыбаясь друг другу, иногда между делом касаясь друг друга плечом или рукой.

Что-то едва ощутимое, как дуновение ветра, пробежало по его волосам. Как будто чья-то призрачная рука погладила его по голове.

– Картер? – почти беззвучно позвал Джек. – Ты здесь?

– Как и всегда, сэр, – отозвался ее голос, хотя он по-прежнему не мог ее видеть. – Я всегда была здесь.

– И то верно… – выдохнул он, закрывая глаза.

Он знал, что это была его последняя порция воздуха. На новую не хватало сил.

Темнота окутывала его все плотнее, стирая из времени и пространства генерал-майора Джека О'Нилла, променявшего свою жизнь на жизнь подполковника Саманты Картер.

В его понимании это было исключительно правильно.

* * *

><p><em>Send a wish upon a star<em>_…__  
>Send a wish upon a star<em>_…_

Звонок телефона почему-то заставил его вздрогнуть. То ли Джек так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, то ли почувствовал, что это непростой звонок.

– Привет, сэр, – голос Саманты звучал немного напряженно.

– Картер? – удивился О'Нилл. – Чем обязан?

– Я в Вашингтоне, – сообщила она так, словно в омут с головой прыгала. – Помнишь тот бар, в квартале от Пентагона? Мы ходили туда, когда Тил'к, Дениэл и я приезжали навестить тебя.

– Помню, конечно, – осторожно ответил он, все еще не понимая, куда она клонит.

– Можешь встретиться там со мной?

– Без проблем. Когда?

– Ммм… Сейчас? Я уже здесь.

Он немного помолчал, а потом поинтересовался:

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет, сэр, все в порядке. Просто соскучилась. Хотелось бы увидеться, пока я здесь.

– Хорошо, я буду через пятнадцать минут.

Он повесил трубку, поднялся с кресла, на ходу снимая с его спинки китель. Своему помощнику он сказал, что его сегодня уже не будет и тот тоже может идти домой. Тот был рад это слышать.

Солнце уже клонилось к западу, в воздухе пахло осенью и на улице было довольно прохладно, но Джек отпустил и своего водителя, сказав, что предпочитает прогуляться. Почему-то ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал, куда он направляется и с кем будет там встречаться.

Картер ждала его за барной стойкой, задумчиво потягивая какое-то светлое пиво. Джек снял с себя китель и повесил его на спинку высокого неудобного стула, а сам забрался на него, подзывая к себе бармена. Заказав себе Гиннес, он повернулся к Саманте.

– Так что привело тебя в нашу славную столицу? – спросил он весело, хотя его глаза оставались серьезными, когда он внимательно рассматривал ее лицо.

– Ничего, – ответила она, пожимая плечами. – Просто захотелось увидеться, посидеть, выпить пива, – она улыбнулась, но улыбка выглядела немного натянуто.

– Вот как? – он сделал глоток из принесенного бокала. – Мы уже больше полугода даже по телефону не разговаривали, – заметил Джек. – И вдруг ты срываешься посреди недели, прилетаешь в Вашингтон без предупреждения и приглашаешь выпить пива?

– Ладно, ты меня раскусил, – сдалась Сэм. – P9C-882.

– И что с ней? – не понял О'Нилл.

– Что ты там делал? И как ты там оказался?

– Где? – этот разговор становился все более и более странным.

Его искреннее недоумение и непонимание происходящего, кажется, сказало ей о многом. Джек видел, как изменилось ее лицо, как заострились черты и чуть заблестели глаза. Она судорожно вдохнула и опустила веки.

Для Саманты в это мгновение на место встал последний кусочек головоломки. Солдат Орай, убитый неизвестно откуда появившимся генералом О'Ниллом, нежелание Джека говорить с ней после этого, его исчезновение, джампер Древних в небе. Вернувшись на базу, Саманта первым делом позвонила в Вашингтон, в приемную генерала, спросив, могут ли ее соединить с ним. Оказалось, что О'Нилл в этот момент находился на совещании с Комитетом Начальников Штабов. Она попросила у ничего не понимающего Лэндри пару отгулов и полетела в Вашингтон, чтобы лично убедиться в том, что О'Нилл здесь и ничего не знает.

– Господи, – пробормотала она, вспоминая, как смотрел на нее Джек, который спас ей жизнь на P9C-882. На его лице было написано облегчение, а взглядом он безмолвно прощался с ней. И кто теперь знает, где он и что с ним стало? Откуда он там взялся, она догадывалась.

– Сэм? – Она почувствовала, как О'Нилл, сидевший рядом с ней, накрыл ее руку своей. – Что случилось? – повторил он свой вопрос, глядя на нее с тревогой.

– Ничего, – она улыбнулась, отгоняя от себя мрачные мысли. – То-то и оно, что _ничего не случилось_.

– Тогда что все это значит? – продолжал допытываться О'Нилл.

– Это значит, – она в свою очередь положила свободную руку поверх его руки, – что мне очень нужно было увидеть тебя… _сэр_.

– Я очень рад слышать это… _Картер_, – откликнулся Джек, все еще глядя на нее недоверчиво. – Ты надолго в городе?

– До конца недели.

– Так у тебя целый отпуск, – он улыбнулся. – Я знаю еще несколько хороших мест, где можно неплохо провести свободное время. Где ты остановилась?

– Пока нигде, я прямо из аэропорта приехала сюда.

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Как там поживает малыш Дэнни?

– Всячески старается вырваться из цепких объятий Валы, – Саманта расслабленно рассмеялась. – А ты как?

– Да мне-то что будет? Ты же знаешь, как я люблю все эти политические интриги, бюрократию, протокольные встречи… – он страдальчески закатил глаза.

– Сочувствую, – пожалела она его. – Но, по крайней мере, ты больше не теряешься в этом городе?..

Они еще долго сидели за барной стойкой, пили пиво, о чем-то разговаривая, улыбаясь друг другу, иногда смеясь, иногда между делом касаясь друг друга плечом или рукой, снова балансируя у той черты, которая отделяет влюбленных от любовников, но так и не решались сделать последний, самый важный шаг.


End file.
